


Until Death and Beyond It

by Doc_Rok



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6183733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doc_Rok/pseuds/Doc_Rok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Lexa meet again for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until Death and Beyond It

**Author's Note:**

> Lexa hit us all hard. This is my response.

It had been a long time since they had seen each other, but Clarke would recognize Lexa anywhere.  
She looked different though. She was smiling. Not like the last time they had seen each other, but like the last memory Clarke had cherished of her for so long.

Clarke looked down into the lake. It looked familiar but not familiar. Like a dream within a dream, a play within a play. She saw herself young again. Lines from so many years of holding on to something that could not be held onto. Their dream of peace.

“Where are we? This isn’t the City of Light.”

Lexa’s laugh seemed to echo.

“No. It is not.”

“Then where are we? What is this place?” Clarke said as she walked to the darker woman. Their fingers laced together instinctively.

“Our reward.”

Clarke made a confused sound.

“I have heard of this place called by many names. Summerland was the one that survived in my mind, but in the old days the dominant religion on Earth probably called this realm Heaven. There are many places. Some are cold and foggy, some like this sunny and bright. This has always been our place, for so long.”

Clarke’s mind seemed to clear a little, remembering things. Things from when she was not Clarke and Lexa was not Lexa. Times when they were together and times when they were tragically lost. Lexa dead. Herself dead.

“What… What is going on?” She jerked back from Lexa, who smiled patiently. “This better not be some funky Jaha AI business.”

Lexa smiled patiently. Clarke looked up and gasped. On a hill were Maya, Finn and Wells. Waving at her.  
“Lexa…”

“They insisted to wait for you. Some of the others have moved on already. I believe when you are ready Wells has a message from your father he must give you before he moves on.”

“What did you mean by our reward…?” Clarke asked, gasping as she was assaulted with memories and feelings.

“It is our resting place. To be together before we have to go around again.”

“That’s what Jaha said… no pain… such bullshit.”

“Feel yourself Clarke. There is pain here. It isn’t a memory, it is all real at once. Maya has traveled far to speak with you, and Finn has wandered while Wells and I waited with the little girl.” Clarke looked up. There was Charlotte.

“I never told you about that.”

“No. You did not.” Lexa’s smile was mysterious and calm.

“What are we supposed to do?”

“Rest. Learn from our last life. Put the pieces together with the ones before that. Wait for our friends if you want to.”

“If… you are saying we are dead and this is… what Heaven?”

“It is what we choose to call it. What we will it to be. Other places are ruled by kings and queens. Some are free. All are learning places. This place is ours, and has been for as long as it existed.”

“I thought I lost you!” Clarke finally broke, running at Lexa and holding her. Everything was somehow more vivid but less physical here, it was confusing.

“You did, Keyron! And you did so well the rest of the years. You loved like I was scared to, you brought peace to our people. You had wonderful children that we can wait for here. Wait for your mother if you want. Or process and move on. It is up to you.”

“Why me?”

“Why? I have been ready since before I died. The only thing keeping me was our people and you. You have joined me now I can leave when we choose. You kept our people safe, that life was done.”

“So that whole re-incarnation thing? The Heda’s?”

“Yes well that got complicated with technology and everything. Consciousness is but a part of the puzzle.”

“What is the point?” More feelings and memories were assaulting Clarke. Losing Lexa. More than once. Her father. Her fathers. Mothers. Friends, so many friends. Always Lexa. Sometimes growing old. Most of the time leaving her alone. Sometimes screaming in rage as Clarke left her. Crying in resignation.

“The point, Keyron, is to learn.” Lexa rubbed her thumb over the knuckles of the fingers that had at some point become entwined with each other again.

“Keyron. Trigedasleng that meant soul. Are you telling me we are, what, soul mates?” Clarke’s voice was skeptical.

“That phrase is misused. There are many who follow each other across time and space.”

“Yeah, Princess. We’ve missed you here.” Finn. He was next to them. But he hadn’t walked up to them. “By the way. Thank you. I was in so much pain.”

“Did well for yourself, it seems.” This was Marcus. He smiled. “I’m waiting for your mother.” He said at her questioning look. “I hope she takes her time though.”

“You, you waited for me?”

“I always wait for you.” Lexa answered. “Or you for me. Remember?”

Clarke was crying, but it wasn’t really tears. She was still confused but she did. She remembered now.

“What do we do now?” Clarke asked. Finn laid down on the bank. Wells waited with his hands behind his back. Marcus sat on a log that wasn’t there before.

“Well. You always want to wait for the others.”

“Others?”

“This time they were Raven, Oktievia, Lincoln though he usually goes first to make sure of… something… and Bellamy. Monty is waiting with Maya for Jasper. There are others from other times waiting for you. We can all go together. Or not. It depends.”

“Depends on what?” Clarke said as Lexa pulled her to a shallow pool off of the lake that flashed with images.

“Well, I need to give you a message from Jake.” Wells was there again. He had not followed them. Clarke shook her head. “He decided it was time to go. After we speak, I have been told it is my time.”

“Been told? By who?”

“Isn’t that the question?” Lexa answered as Wells smiled. “As to your first well, we will go together but to where and when, it depends on many things.” Lexa pulled Clarke in and kissed her on the forehead.

“What’s the most important?” Clarke asked, the images settling in her head and her…Body? Mind? Calming down.

Lexa grinned and the images flowing in and out of the pool slowed. Or she caught up. She wasn’t sure.

“What we want to learn next, of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> A few things. I am not religious but am very spiritual. Believe what you want, this is based on what I have learned from my own experiences of the afterlife and how it works. If you want more info on that crap its all on my religion/spiritual/pagan blog. Message my main Tumblr and I'll send it to you.
> 
> Second. This is my way of dealing with the death of a ship that gave me a lot of hope. I made a point of Lexa and Clarke being something more than soul mates because I believe we each have many soul mates, that we meet again and again.
> 
> Third lemme know what you think. It was written quickly and mostly for me but if it helps any of you it would make me so glad.
> 
> Forth... I was considering doing a crossover fic before Thirteen happened. I could live with this being the prequel to it if you guys think its a good idea. Or I can leave it stand alone. Either works.
> 
> Fifth: Yes. The title is from a Tamora Pierce book. UNTIL DEATH AND BEYOND IT JONATHAN! If you don't get the reference not important.


End file.
